Transparent conductors are utilized on touch screens to enable human touch or gesture interactions with computers, smart phones, and other graphics based screen interfaces. Nanowires are one material suitable for making the transparent conductors. For example, PCT International Pub. No. WO 2007/022226 entitled “Nanowires-Based Transparent Conductors” discloses a nanowire material sold by Cambrios Technologies Corporation that can be patterned into a suitable grid to enable the production of touch screens for use with computers.